Secret Divorce
by Suffix-San
Summary: Cinta? kheh! kau pikir hanya dengan cinta, sebuah Pernikahan akan bertahan selamanya. Konyol sekali, memang sehebat apa kekuatan yang kau sebut Cinta itu? / "akan kupastikan kau tidak akan berhenti menyebut namaku, Hime ."/ jangan mengusik atau mengganggu keluargaku jika kau masih sayang nyawamu/ AU, NH / RomansFamily HurtMystery / PERCERAIAN TERSELUBUNG !
1. Behind a Happy Family

*Secret Divorce*  
( Perceraian Terselubung )

# # $ # #

Fanfiction Naruto

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Story by : Asli dari Otak

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt, Mystery Tragedy

Rate : Mature ( M for language & kissu, bahasa mungkin kasar)

Warning : Alternate Universe, typo(s), EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), for 17+ years old , de el el.

Alur Cerita Campuran (Maju~Mundur)

# # % # #

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Hinata

.0 0.0 0.

* * *

. . .

Cinta ? , Apa itu Cinta? , Kenapa bisa dinamakan Cinta? ,  
Kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya Cinta? ,

Memangnya apa yang menarik dari perasaan Cinta itu?  
Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan dari Cinta itu sendiri ?

Kenapa kau rela berkorban sampai seperti itu hanya untuk Cinta hah?

Lalu Apa balasan yang kau dapat dari yang namanya Cinta ?

Kepuasan kah ! , Pernikahan kah! , Pertengkaran ! , Perceraian !

Persetan dengan semua itu!  
Persetan dengan yang namanya Cinta!

Cinta Sejati. Kheh! Konyol sekali.. Selama kau masih hidup di Dunia ini, Tidak ada yang namanya Cinta Sejati.

TIDAK AKAN PERNAH ADA!

...

Chap 1

*Behind a Happy Family*

. ... .

Secret Divorce

by

A.S.H.M.A.P

...

* * *

. ... .

Tokyo City, Uzumaki's House  
Monday, 05 September 2016 / 23.15

. ... .

Disebuah rumah megah yang kokoh berdiri diantara rumah dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit disekitarnya, rumah megah dengan desain perumahannya yang kental ala eropa dan tekstur tradisional lokal jepang.

Terlihat sepasang manusia sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke ruangan atas di rumah megah tersebut, tetapi yang terlihat hanya ada dua kaki atau sepasang kaki saja, kaki kekar khas milik seorang pria yang terlihat sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga dirumahnya, sementara pasangannya~ istrinya sedang digendong didepan oleh suaminya, tangan sang suami mendekap erat tubuh mungil milik sang istri dengan penuh sayang disertai mata _shappire_ birunya yang tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari manik _ametyst lavender_ indah milik sang istri yang juga sama-sama sedang memandang mata indah bak birunya samudra milik sang suami dengan kedua tangannya yang mendekap erat leher suaminya disertai senyum malu-malu dan rona merah ciri khasnya.

"Eheem !" sang suami berdehem untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari istrinya dan menyudahi acara tatap-menatap tersebut, "uhh.. _hime_ , sepertinya kau semakin bertambah berat saja ya ?" tanya sang suami memulai pembicaraannya ke sang istri dengan nada jail disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Mou~ Naruto- _kun_ ~" rajuk sang istri hanya membalas pertanyaan suami tercintanya dengan nada sebal dan kaki yang digoyang-goyangnya manja dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Hehehe.. Hinata- _chan_ , meski berat badanmu sampai 200kg pun, aku masih tetap ingin bercinta denganmu, sayang." Ucap Naruto kepada istri tersayangnya dengan nada menggoda dan tentu saja cengiran khasnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya.

" _A_ - _anat_ a~ " cicit sang istri dengan perubahan wajahnya yang daritadi memang sudah merah merata kini menjadi bertambah merah pekat sampai ke telinga dan lehernya, entah Hinata juga bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan suaminya tadi, perkataannya tadi bisa dibilang untuk merayunya atau sedang mengejeknya, atau mungkin mengejek dibarengi rayuan romantis ala suaminya, Narutonya.

"Hei, _hime_ ~ kenapa lehermu memerah begitu _ttebayo_ , ayo.. hilangkan kemerahan itu dari lehermu, karena—" Naruto memotong ucapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya, "karena hanya aku yang boleh membuat tanda kemerahan di tubuhmu, sayang." Sambung Naruto berbicara tepat di telinga istrinya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat mendesah dan se-seksi mungkin.

Sementara sang istri, Hinata hanya bisa mebenamkan dan lebih mebenamkan lagi wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya, karena sudah kelewat malunya dia. Entah juga sudah semerah apa wajahnya kini, mengingat dari awal Naruto menggendongnya saja, wajahnya sudah memerah. Tentu saja Hinata tau apa yang diinginkan suaminya jika sudah menggendongnya ala pengantin baru seperti ini.

Tapi hey~ Hinata.. kenapa juga dia harus malu-malu seperti itu pada suaminya sendiri, toh~ pastinya kalian sudah sering melakukannya bukan? , mengingat sudah lama dia menikah dengan Naruto, dan juga sudah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang wajah, sifat, tingkah laku semua mirip suaminya, semua gen dalam suaminya diturunkan pada anak mereka, yah~ Hinata hanya menurunkan gen sifat malu-malu kucingnya yang kadang-kadang juga muncul pada diri anaknya, dan tentu saja wajah memerahnya yang tidak ketinggalan juga menurun pada anaknya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa Boruto sudah tertidur lelap, kau sudah menidurkannya kan ?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di lantai atas rumahnya, dan melewati kamar anak mereka, dengan tulisan 'Boruto Uzumaki' di pintu kamarnya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya setelah tadi membenamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya, melihat mata suaminya yang berkilat cerah dan raut wajahnya yang tidak lagi konyol seperti tadi, kini wajah suaminya menampilkan sebuah ketegasan menandakan suaminya butuh jawaban pasti. "i-iya, Naruto- _kun_. Boruto sudah tertidur dari tadi." Ujar Hinata pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gagap khasnya dan sedikit takut-takut kucing dengan ekspresi ketegasan yang ditampilkan suaminya kini.

Suaminya, Naruto memang jarang sekali menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu, biasanya suaminya itu hanya menampilkan wajahnya yang konyol ramah khasnya dan juga cengiran khasnya yang setia nangkring di wajah tampannya, tapi bukan berarti jika Naruto bukanlah sosok pemimpin keluarga yang tidak tegas dan terkesan loyo, salah~ tapi justru sebaliknya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan sangat bebal yang pernah ia temui, tentu saja sifat tegasnya akan Naruto tunjukan pada saat-saat tertentu saja atau menyangkut hal-hal yang penting saja, seperti menyangkut pekerjaan atau keluarganya dan tentu saja anak mereka. Yaa.. Hinata tahu itu, sangat tahu dengan sifat suaminya yang seakan-akan mengatakan, ' jangan mengusik atau mengganggu keluargaku jika kau masih sayang nyawamu' , seakan-akan Naruto berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain, terlebih jika menyangkut keluarganya, anaknya dan istrinya. Keluarganya satu-satunya.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya, bukan hanya Hinata yang tahu akan sifat tersembunyi suaminya itu, mungkin semua orang penduduk Negara ini juga tahu dengan Naruto. Direktur muda di bisnis eksport import yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam bidang pekerjaannya. Direktur muda yang merintis usahanya dari nol sehingga sampai menjadi sekarang 'tak ternilai harganya', dari yang tidak punya apa-apa menjadi sekarang kaya-raya, dari yang hanya anak terlantar menjadi anak kesayangan pemerintah.

Tentu saja kesuksesannya tidak datang begitu saja, dari yang hanya anak terlantar bermodalkan ambisi dan kenginan tinggi untuk merubah hidupnya, kesuksesannya tidak datang dengan sendirinya, kesuksesannya bukan didapatkan dari warisan orang tua nya, kesuksesannya bukan hasil dari belas kasihan orang lain, tapi kesuksesannya datang dari usahanya dan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, tentu saja ia pernah mengalami masa sulit, bahkan sering sekali mengalami masa sulit—tapi dulu. Sekarang? Ia bagaikan raja di dunia ini, bagaikan raja bajak laut di lautan yang luas sekalipun. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, tidak satupun, tidak seorangpun.

. ... .

Fanfiction NaruHina

/ / / / Secret Divorce / / / /

. ... .

"Hinata- _chan,_ kenapa kau melamun _ttebayo_ , eum~ jadi Boruto sudah tidur lelap yaa ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada jahilnya yang kembali lagi seperti semula dan berhasil membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"em~ ya." Jawab Hinata pelan. "k-kenapa memangnya ?" sambung Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"hmm~ aku Cuma tidak mau jika ada yang mengganggu acara kita nanti, yah~ meskipun itu anak kita." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggodanya.

Hinata hanya ber oh ria seraya memeluk erat leher suaminya, dan membenamkan wajahnya kembali kini di pangkal leher suaminya. Hinta sudah kepalang tanggung untuk menjawab ucapan suaminya karena sudah kelewat malu yang sudah maksimal, Seakan-akan Hinata tahu dari ucapan suaminya itu jika nanti tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya karena ia ingin memberikan kesenangan dan kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"hari ini aku akan memuaskanmu _Hime_ , sangat~~ memuaskanmu." Ucap naruto seksi tepat pada daun telinga Hinata, yang membuat telinga Hinata geli dan berdengung tidak karuan mendengar suara suaminya.

"akan kupastikan kau tidak akan berhenti menyebut namaku, _Hime_ ~." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat mendesah, memanas-manasi istrinya yang memang sudah panas, merah, dan sekarang mungkin berkobar.

"aku juga sangat suka dengan suara desahanmu, _Hime_ ~" ucap Naruto dengan seringai mautnya.

Sudah cukup, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, tidak tahan dengan godaan Naruto, tidak tahan dengan birahinya yang sudah mulai muncul hanya dengan madu kata suaminya yang seakan-akan perkataan suaminya itu mengandung janji-janji kepuasan sampai keujung jarinya.

"tapi tolong nanti jika kau mau berteriak, jangan keras-keras yaa, _Hime_. Aku tidak mau suara desahanmu nanti membangunkan Boruto." Ucap Naruto masih dengan suara yang dibuat-buat mendesah seksi.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal dan mengumpat tidak elit dengan ucapan suaminya itu, sudah tahu kamarnya, kamar mereka itu kedap suara. Tapi tetap saja suaminya itu menggodanya dengan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya suaminya itu memang suka sekali menggodanya.

Ingin sekali ia menggetok kepala kuning suaminya itu seraya berkata 'Tidak usah banyak bicara, kita selesaikan saja dikamar' , tapi apalah daya, ia hanyalah seorang gadis lugu, upss~ maksudnya wanita lugu, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah bukan lagi wanita yang lugu, mengingat sudah banyak dan berbagai gaya yang mereka praktekan saat bergumul di ranjang.

. ... .

 **CEKLEEEKK, KRIEET**

Hinata yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto, meraih daun pintu kamarnya dan membuka kamar mereka. Karena kedua tangan Naruto sedang sibuk menggendong istrinya maka Hinatalah yang bertugas membuka kamarnya, saling bekerja sama..

 **BLAAAMM!**

Dan Naruto yang bertugas menutup pintunya kasar, err~ dengan kakinya. Kerja sama..

Kenapa harus dengan kakinya, sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, heh!

 **CLICKK**

Hinata mengunci kamar tidur mereka, tentu saja dengan tangannya bukan dengan kaki. Karena kedua tangan Naruto masih sibuk menggendong istrinya maka Hinatalah yang bertugas untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya , memastikan _privacy_ mereka tetap aman dan acara mereka yang tentunya tidak akan terganggu, sekali lagi. Kerja Sama ~

. ... .

Naruto berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka dengan masih menggendong istrinya didepan dada. Sang suami berjalan dengan santai ala 'pengantin baru abadi', tidak perlu terburu-buru, nikmati waktu detik demi detik sebelum hidangan utama, sebelum hidangan prasmanan.

Setelah sampai di kasur super empuknya, Naruto membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya istrinya di pinggiran ranjang mereka.

Dan disusul Naruto yang mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur, sembari melepas sepatunya, melepas dasinya, melepas jas kebanggaannya, melepas kemejanya, melepas baju dalamannya dan membuangnya asal, _Topless_ , memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kekar berotot dengan perut _sixpack,_ tubuh ideal dambaan bagi semua laki-laki, dan tentu saja tubuh seksi berotot suaminya dengan kulit tan eksotis adalah dambaan bagi istri manapun. wanita manapun pasti tidak akan menolaknya, terlebih dia suaminya, Narutonya, Miliknya. Dan ia berstatus istrinya, istri sah nya, tentu saja ia bebas melakukan apapun pada tubuh suaminya. _Naruto is Yours, Hinata_.

 **BRUGGGH**

Dengan tidak berperi perasaan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh mungil sang istri dan menindihnya dengan tumpuan lutut kakinya dan tangannya agar tidak menindih sepenuhnya dan membebani tubuh istrinya. Naruto memandang intens mata ametyst lavender istrinya, tangan kekarnya bergerak menyentuh rambut indigo indah milik sang istri yang berwarna biru gelap itu, Naruto menyapu rambutnya dengan pelan dan sayang, menyelipkan anak rambut berantakan yang nakal mengganggu pandangan Naruto dari wajah cantik istrinya, Hinatanya, Miliknya, dan Satu-satunya Hanya Miliknya. Off Course, Hinata is Yours, Naruto. Finish her, Satisfied.

Tangan Naruto terus menyusuri wajah cantik milik sang istri, mengelus dahinya, kelopak matanya, pipi tembem sang istri, dan berhenti di sudut bibir mungil manis milik sang istri, perlahan-lahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap mata biru indah bak dalamnya samudra milik sang suami dan membiarkan sang suami membelai rambut serta wajahnya, menikmati setiap sentuhannya, mengirimkan semua sentuhan suaminya kedalam memorinya agar selalu teringat dikepalanya, dan saat wajah Naruto mulai sedikit demi sedikit mendekat dengan mata sayu, Hinata pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata indahnya, seperti tahu akan apa yang diingkan suaminya, hinata ikut memajukan bibirnya selaras dengan bibir Naruto.

Bibir dan bibir pun bertemu, saling beradu, saling mengecup. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang pun kini mulai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto mengecup bibir istrinya, melumatnya, memperdalam ciumannya tapi tetap dengan lembut dan terkontrol, lidahnya mulai menyusuri sudut-sudut bibir istrinya, sang istri yang seperti sudah tahu pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah suaminya untuk mengabsen gigi-gigi kelincinya, menyesap bibirnya, menggulatkan lidahnya.

"Ngghhh !" desah Hinata menikmati ciuman suaminya.

Hinata pun tidak mau kalah, ia menarik leher Naruto dengan brutal, mengeratkan pelukannya, memperdalam ciumannya dengan ikut memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut suaminya, mengabsen tiap gigi rubah Naruto, menyesapnya, menjilatnya, menggulatkan lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto, saling bertukar saliva. Ohoo! Sekali lagi, Kerja Sama.

"Mhh.. " lenguhan Hinata lolos menikmati tiap sentuhan Naruto yang sudah mulai melonggarkan piyama tidurnya, dan tangan-tangan kekarnya mulai menyusuri tiap inchi tubuh mungil sang istri.

Tangan Hinata kini beralih memeluk kepala kuning milik suaminya, menarik-narik kecil rambut kuning Naruto guna menyalurkan tiap kenikmatan yang diciptakan suaminya.

"mnhh! Ahn.. " racau Hinata saat Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya dan beralih mencium pipinya lalu merayap ke lehernya, menggigit kecil lehernya lalu menjilatnya, memberinya tanda kemerahan pada lehernya, tepat seperti ucapan Naruto tadi.

"nghh! Naruuuhh.. ah!" lenguh Hinata meracau menyebutkan nama suaminya, saat Naruto mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke buah dadanya, menggigit kecil dan menjilat dadanya, menciptakan tanda kemerahan pada buah dadanya.

Hinata pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menikmati tiap sentuhan suaminya, menarik-narik kecil rambut kuning suaminya, menjambaknya, menekan-nekan kepala Naruto untuk menyalurkan tiap kenikmatan yang tersalurkan.

. ... .

Hingga sampai acara penyatuan kedua pasangan suami istri ini, Hinata hanya bisa menikmati, menggeliat, meracau dan melenguhkan nama suaminya, tepat seperti apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

"Mnnh! Naruuuh!"

"Ahh! Ahn naru.. naruuu.. ahh!"

"Naruu.. nghh!"

Sampai pergumulan antara dua insan manusia ini mencapai titik puncaknya setelah berkali-kali klimaks, berjuta-juta benih yang tersalurkan ke tubuh istrinya dan entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk saling menyesapi kenikmatan pergesekan kulit mereka dalam mencapai kepuasan demi menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka pada pasangannya. Pasangan Sah-nya!

. ... .

Secret Divorce

. ... .

Setelah mencapai kepuasan pasangan mereka masing-masing, kini mereka sedang tertidur diranjang mereka, tempat mereka tadi melakukan pergumulan suami istrinya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing setelah tadi memforsir tenaganya diatas ranjang mereka, ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas rasa cinta dan kasih sayang antara mereka berdua.

Naruto memandang wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang tertidur lelap dan tentunya kelelahan dengan kepala indigonya yang bertengger manis di dada bidangnya, sembari tangannya mengelus rambut biru yang lepek karena keringat.

Naruto menarik selimutnya lebih keatas untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka seusai permainan panas mereka sembari mendekap lembut tubuh mungil istrinya dengan penuh sayang.

CUPP! Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening sang istri, " _Oyasuminasai, Hime~_ " ujar Naruto sembari menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan mata biru cerahnya dan menyusul istrinya untuk pergi ke alam tidurnya.

. ... .

FanFiction NaruHina

o 0 o

Secret Divorce

A.S.H.M.A.P

.

.

* * *

. ... .

Konoha City  
Wednesday, 07 September 2016 / 05.40 (Now)

. ... .

Pagi menyambut, suara kicau burung terdengar menenangkan di sebuah rumah. Sinar Mentari sudah mulai terlihat dan menyebarkan sinarnya.  
Cahaya matahari menyusup melalui jendela yang tertutup _gordyn_ ke dalam kamar, mengganggu seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap disana.

Naruto menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal, merutuk pada sinar matahari yang mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya dan mulai bangkit terduduk dikasurnya, menggerak-gerakkan sedikit tangan dan badannya yang terasa pegal. tentu saja pegal, tadi malam kegiatan panasnya sungguh membuatnya lelah, badannya seakan remuk. Malam yang indah pikir Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

 **Hikkss! Hiks..**

Naruto mengernyit aneh dan memutarkan kepalanya karena seperti mendengar suara wanita yang menangis terisak, melihat istrinya yang tertidur di sebelahnya.  
Kenapa istrinya menangis, apa dia bermimpi buruk, pikir Naruto.

( NARUTO P.O.V )

Melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badan sampai kepalanya, hingga istrinya itu tidak terlihat tertutupi selimut sepenuhnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa? kenapa kau menangis ?"

 **HIKSS.. HIKKSS !**

Suara tangisannya bertambah keras, dan isakan tangisnya semakin terdengar jelas.  
Aku yang khawatir dengan keadaannya pun, mulai menyentuh selimutnya dan mencoba menarik selimutnya agar tidak menutupi tubuhnya lagi.

 **SLAAP! SREKK..**

Dia menepis tanganku yang mencoba untuk menarik selimutnya dan lebih mendekap erat selimutnya dengan selimutnya tetap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala dan ia mulai menjauhiku dengan menggeser tubuhnya.

Saat ia menggeser tubuhnya, aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku, sesuatu yang menempel pada kasur dan selimutnya, sesuatu berwarna merah pekat.  
Tentu saja aku tahu itu darah, tapi yang membuatku bingung kenapa bisa ada noda darah di kasurku, noda darah setelah permainan ranjang?  
Apa Hinata masih perawan lalu ia menangis karena mungkin merasa sakit setelah semalam bermain ranjang?

tapi hey~ itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ia masih perawan karena aku sendiri yang sudah mengubahnya dari seorang gadis menjadi wanita seutuhnya, tepat saat malam pengantin aku menikah dengannya lima tahun lalu.

Lalu apa? Apa karna Hinata sedang _mens_?  
Ck, bodoh sekali kenapa aku malah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, kenapa tidak aku tanyakan saja pada orangnya?

"ada apa denganmu, Hinata- _chan_ ?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, masih menangis terisak dan menutup dirinya dengan selimutnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" tanyaku sekali lagi, tapi tetap ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia masih menangis terisak dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai kepala.

Aku yang sudah terlanjur tidak sabar dan khawatir dengan keadaannya pun, menarik paksa selimut itu.

 **SUUPP! SREEEK..**

Ia menarik selimutnya lagi untuk menutupi dirinya sesaat setelah aku menarik selimutnya dengan posisi tetap membelakangiku. Tapi tarikanku tadi tidak sia-sia karena aku tadi sempat sedikit melihatnya, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas tapi aku dapat melihat rambutnya, rambutnya sangat aneh.

Sejak kapan rambut Hinata berwarna pirang?  
apa dia mewarnai rambutnya berwarna pirang agar mirip seperti warna rambutku dan Boruto?

Karna penasaran sekaligus was-was dengan isi pikiranku yang mulai aneh, takut jika ternyata dia orang lain dan bukan istriku, aku pun menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan keras sampai selimut itu tersingkap ke perut .

Terlihat jelas, memang rambutnya pirang dan ia masih tetap menangis terisak dengan tangan yang menyilang didadanya.  
aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena ia yang berbaring membelakangiku. Hanya bisa melihat sebatas rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan punggung polosnya.  
Aku mencoba membalikan badannya paksa untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku mengernyit heran, Dia melihatku dengan mata yang menyala marah dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk, serta ekspresi wajah yang seakan-akan seperti ingin membunuhku.

"Kau ?"

. . .

* * *

Secret Divorce

( Perceraian Terselubung )

Bersambung !

TBC !

THANKS FOR READING

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hanya sekedar Hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur kepentingan menyimpang apapun atau untuk menyinggung siapapun.

Anda suka atau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, akan saya maklumi.

Indonesia bukan Negara Bebas tapi Negara Demokrasi, semua orang bebas berpendapat asal tidak menyalahi aturan dan norma.

saya bukan Author Pro, hanya seorang Reader yang mencoba mengkreasikan fantasinya saja (Author Gadungan).

jika ada kata-kata yang absurd, mohon dimaklumi.

jika ada tulisan yang njelimet, mohon dimaklumi juga. maklum pake jurus mengetik 2 jari.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :

Puzzle ~ Begin

. . .

* * *

o 0 o

A.S.H.M.A.P

(Akulah Sang Hokage MAsa dePan)

Pamit undur diri

See You

Wassalamualaikum.

o 0 o

Zleeep! Hiraishin no jutsu


	2. Puzzle - Begin

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Konoha City  
Wednesday, 07 September 2016 / 05.40 (Now)

...

 **Hikkss! Hiks..**

Naruto mengernyit aneh dan memutarkan kepalanya karena seperti mendengar suara wanita yang menangis terisak, melihat istrinya yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

Kenapa istrinya menangis, apa dia bermimpi buruk, pikir Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa? kenapa kau menangis ?"

Tentu saja aku tahu itu darah, tapi yang membuatku bingung kenapa bisa ada noda darah di kasur, noda darah setelah permainan ranjang?

. ... .

Sejak kapan rambut Hinata berwarna pirang?  
apa dia mewarnai rambutnya berwarna pirang agar mirip seperti warna rambutku dan Boruto?

. ... .

Dia melihatku dengan mata yang menyala marah dan gigi yang bergemerutuk, serta ekspresi wajah yang seakan-akan seperti ingin membunuhku.

"Kau ?"

* * *

-0000-

*Secret Divorce*

( Perceraian Terselubung )

# # $ # #

Fanfiction Naruto

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Story by : Asli dari Otak

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt, Mystery Tragedy

Rate : Mature ( M for language & kissu, bahasa mungkin kasar)

Warning : Alternate Universe, typo(s), EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), for 17+ years old , de el el.

Alur Cerita Campuran (Maju~Mundur)

# # % # #

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Hinata

.

.

Happy Reading

-0000-

* * *

Chap 2

Puzzle ~ Begin

. ... .

Tokyo City, Uzumaki's House  
Tuesday, 06 September 2016 / 08.00

...

 _Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran, terlihat sepasang insan manusia yang mulai hari ini, dan detik ini juga telah meresmikan hubungan mereka, meresmikan ikatan cinta suci mereka berdua dengan ikatan yang lebih tinggi derajatnya, meresmikan perasaan kasih sayang mereka dengan ikatan yang merupakan batas akhir dari segala bentuk hubungan yang ada didunia ini— ikatan Pernikahan._

 _Ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura yang tertiup angin semakin menambah kesan pada prosesi pengucapan janji suci mereka berdua, janji suci untuk selalu bersama walau apapun yang terjadi nanti, berjanji untuk saling mencintai dalam suka maupun duka._

 _Naruto memandang calon istrinya—bukan, bukan calon lagi, sekarang gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini telah menjadi istrinya, pasangan sah nya._

 _Sekarang Naruto telah resmi memiliki wanita ini seutuhnya, menjadikannya sebagai teman untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya, menjadikannya pasangan dalam mencurahkan segala bentuk kasih sayangnya, menjadikannya sebagai Ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai, sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang dapat memiliki hatinya, hanya dia—Hinata Uzumaki, Istrinya._

 _Naruto memandangi istrinya yang terlihat begitu cantik hari ini di hari pernikahannya, tentu saja semua perempuan akan terlihat cantik di hari pernikahannya, hanya saja istrinya dengan kimono putihnya dan juga bunga merah yang tersemat di surai indigonya, serta tidak lupa dengan senyum lembutnya diselingi rona merah malu-malu di kedua pipi tembem istrinya, membuat istrinya lebih—arrggh! Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya lalu membawanya pergi dan mengabaikan acara pernikahan ini._

 _Kheh! Naruto terkekeh dengan isi pikirannya sendiri, 'menculik istrinya sendiri di hari pernikahannya sendiri'. Apa otaknya sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan. Hmm— Sepertinya memang benar apa kata kebanyakan orang, 'jika didekat seseorang yang kau cintai, kita tidak akan bisa bersikap wajar. isi otak dan tingkah laku selalu tidak bisa sinkron'._

 _Hah~ entah harus berapa kali Naruto mengucap rasa syukurnya karena dapat menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya, manusia dengan seribu kekurangan seperti dirinya yang dicintai wanita dengan hati sebening kaca seperti itu, sungguh dirinya merasa tak pantas, bahkan untuk bermimpi pun tidak layak. Jikapun ini mimpi pastilah ini merupakan mimpi paling indah selama hidupnya._

 _Bagi Naruto, Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain melihat senyuman lembut wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, wajah bahagia istrinya yang sedang tersenyum tulus didepannya ini seolah menghipnotisnya untuk ikut membalas senyum lembut istrinya._

 _Naruto pun membalas senyum istrinya dengan lebih melebarkan lagi bibirnya yang memang sudah sedari tadi tersenyum bahagia seakan jika dipaksakan lebar senyumnya itu bisa membuat bibirnya sobek._ _  
_ _Tak mengapa jikapun bibir ini harus sobek hanya untuk membalas senyum lembut istrinya, ia sudah bertekad jika senyuman itu, jika wajah bahagia istrinya adalah aset berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan selalu menjaga senyuman itu, senyuman yang akan selalu menghiasi wajah cantik istrinya, dan hanya akan ada wajah bahagia yang istrinya tunjukan selama ia hidup didunia ini._

. ... .

 **KRRIIINGG !**

Suara berisik dari jam alarm yang berbunyi membuat seorang pria dengan surai kuning keemasan terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris _blue shappire_ nya yang menawan.

"Hah~ mimpi itu lagi." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu bermimpi tentang hari pernikahannya, seakan-akan mimpi itu menegaskan pada Naruto jika ini bukanlah mimpi, ini nyata. Benar-benar kenyataan. Kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata, dan kalian sudah dikaruniai seorang putra. Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi, dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, kau sudah memiliki Keluarga.

Yaa—benar sekali, keluarganya sungguh nyata, bukan mimpi. Mungkin dulu baginya sebuah keluarga dan kebersamaan adalah mimpi baginya, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang bocah terlantar yatim piatu. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya, tidak ada yang berharga baginya, tidak ada yang penting baginya.

Tapi—itu dulu, sekarang—ia sudah mempunyai keluarga, ia tak akan kesepian seperti dulu, rumahnya tak akan sepi seperti dulu. Sekarang ada istrinya yang akan selalu menemaninya, Hinatanya. Terlebih sekarang ia sudah mempunyai seorang putra, Boruto. Benar sekali—sekarang rumahnya akan selalu terasa ramai, Hinatanya sudah memberikan dia sebuah keluarga baru, keluarga yang sangat berharga, keluarga yang harus ia jaga dan ia lindungi apapun resikonya.

Sebuah Keluarga, adalah impiannya yang terpendam.

. ... .

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, meraih jam alarm yang berada di nakas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mematikan jam alarm yang sudah lancang mengganggu tidurnya. "Siapa sih yang memasang jam alarm ini?" gerutu Naruto karena merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm tersebut.

"Jam 8 pagi." Gumam Naruto,

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang terasa gatal dan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya karena merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Ah! Naruto ingat jika semalam ia melakukannya dengan istrinya, pantas saja tubuhnya terasa lengket dan bau, hah~ semalam istrinya benar-benar bersemangat sekali sampai mereka berdua lupa waktu, Naruto terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam.

"hmm— Dimana, Hinata- _chan_ ?" gumam Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat istrinya tidak ada disampingnya di tempat tidur.

Ah! Mungkin ia sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, tentu saja dengan tubuh yang lengket oleh keringat membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman.  
Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

 **CEKLEEK!**

Membuka pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya, dan tidak menemukan istrinya disini.

"Hmm~ mungkin sedang bermain-main dengan Boruto ?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri setelah tidak menemukan keberadaan istrinya di kamar mandi.

"Atau sedang memasak didapur ."

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyusul istrinya didapur. Hell yeah— Tentu saja jika ia langsung menghampiri istrinya di dapur dengan keadaan seperti ini, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat hanya tertutup selimut serta bau dan badan lengket di sekujur tubuhnya, mungkin Naruto akan langsung didepak Hinata dengan wajan penggorengan atau malah lebih buruk— ronde tambahan di pagi hari.

. ... .

*Secret Divorce*

. ... .

 **Tap Tapp!**

Sekarang Naruto sedang menuruni anak tangga dirumahnya, setelah ia sebelumnya membersihkan diri terlebih dulu dikamar mandi, dan berpakaian santai dengan sandal rumahan.  
Berjalan menuju ke dapur dirumahnya, mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ ." panggil Naruto sebelum ia sampai di dapur, tetapi tidak menemukan istri disana.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan tepat disamping dapur, tetapi tetap tak menemukan keberadaan istri atau anaknya disana.  
Naruto berlari keatas lagi menuju kamar anaknya.

 **CKLEK!**

Membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'Boruto Uzumaki' di depan pintu kamarnya. Nihil, ia tetap tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata ataupun Boruto dikamar anaknya.

'Dimana dia, apa ia sedang pergi keluar ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, Naruto merasa aneh karena Hinata memang jarang pergi keluar rumah, istrinya itu memang tidak hobi menghabiskan waktunya diluar rumah seperti kebanyakan perempuan. Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya sebagai ibu rumah tangga setelah menikah terlebih setelah ia memiliki seorang anak.

Jikapun ia ingin pergi tidak biasanya Hinata pergi dan tidak memberinya kabar atau setidaknya ijin dulu kepadanya sebelum ia pergi keluar.

'Mungkin di taman belakang rumah.' batin Naruto, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke taman rumahnya.

 **BRESS BRES!**

Ternyata diluar sedang turun hujan lebat, sepertinya tidak mungkin Hinata ada di taman karena sedang turun hujan, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam rumah.

Rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi, Bahkan Naruto tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan sama sekali dirumahnya, dapur di rumahnya yang masih tetap bersih tidak ada bekas seperti orang selesai memasak, meja makan yang kosong tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

"Hinata, kau ada dimana sayang ." panggil Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak, dan mencari keberadaan istrinya di setiap penjuru ruangan rumahnya. Ruang keluarga, ruang makan, kamar tamu, kamar mandi, ruang kerjanya—tunggu! "Apa ini ?" tanya Naruto yang melihat amplop map coklat yang tertutup di ruang kerjanya.

Naruto mengambil Map Coklat tersebut, mengeluarkan sebuah 'form paper' dari map coklat.

Naruto membelalakan matanya setelah melihat isi 'paper' yang ada ditangannya. "Surat Kesepakatan Cerai !" gumam Naruto.

* * *

...

Surat Kesepakatan Cerai

Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini, saya:

Hinata Uzumaki, umur 27 tahun sebagai pihak pertama.

Naruto Uzumaki, umur 27 tahun sebagai pihak kedua.

...

...

Adapun kesepakatan bersama antara pihak pertama dan pihak kedua yang diajukan adalah : untuk Berpisah dan memutuskan hubungan dalam berumah tangga dengan Perceraian.

...

...

Adapun ketetapan yang telah disepakati bersama:

Menetapkan hak asuh anak kandung yang bernama Boruto Uzumaki diantara pihak pertama, Uzumaki Hinata sebagai Ibu kandung dan pihak kedua, Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Ayah kandung, dibawah asuhan pihak pertama, Hinata Uzumaki sampai anak tersebut dewasa atau mandiri.

...

...

Kesepakatan ini tidak mengikat orang lain.

Demikian surat kesepakatan ini kami buat atas dasar bersama dengan pikiran sehat, tanpa ada paksaan atau tekanan dari pihak manapun.

...

* * *

"apa-apaan ini !" gumam Naruto dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk dan meremas paper ditangannya menahan amarah.

Pandangan netra Naruto terasa kosong setelah membaca paper yang ada ditangannya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di tangannya ini. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini, istrinya, Hinata meminta untuk bercerai dengannya, Hinata mengirimkan surat kesepatan cerai yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa ?" gumam Naruto pelan dengan pikiran yang melayang. setahu dirinya, ia tidak pernah berbuat salah atau membuat istrinya itu marah. Bahkan kehidupan rumah tangganya itu menurutnya baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah ada pertengkaran sama sekali.

Lalu kenapa ?

Hanya Satu pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Naruto, kenapa? Kenapa Hinata menggugat cerai dirinya, setidaknya jika ada masalah mungkin bisa diselesaikan dengan cara lain, bukannya malah mengirimkan dia surat gugatan cerai untuk segera ia tanda tangani, tidak seperti ini. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Selain itu dimana ia? Dimana Hinata.

"Apa ia sedang pergi ?" gumam Naruto seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk diruang kerjanya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Hinata.

 **Tut Tut.. TUT**

Ponsel Hinata tidak aktif, Panggilan Naruto tidak tersambung. Naruto menekan tombol 'call' mencoba untuk menghubungi Hinata kembali.

Nihil, ponsel Hinata tidak aktif. "ck! Sial !" decak Naruto kesal, disaat seperti ini kenapa ponsel Hinata tidak aktif.

"Ck! Pergi kemana sih dia ."

. ... .

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan tombol power CPU, untuk menghidupkan Komputer di ruang kerjanya.  
Memilah menu yang tampil di layar monitor yang ada dihadapannya.

 **Klik!**

'CCTV Record'

Naruto penasaran, Jika Hinata memang pergi keluar mungkin ia akan terlihat di kamera CCTV yang ada di halaman depan pintu gerbangnya.

Rekaman pukul 05.00

 **BRESS BRES!**

Terlihat dilayar monitornya, jika dari jam lima pagi, hujan lebat sudah mengguyur dirumahnya.

"Apa mungkin, ia pergi disaat hujan lebat seperti ini ." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mempercepat rekamannya, jam 06, Tidak ada tanda. Jam 07, tidak ada tanda. Jam 07.10. Naruto mulai menegakkan badannya dan mempertajam penglihatannya di layar monitor, terlihat disana Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan membawa payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Hinata terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, Naruto penasaran apa yang sedang ia tunggu atau siapa yang Hinata tunggu ?

 **CKIITT**

Terlihat dilayar monitornya, Sebuah mobil 'Jeep Rubicon' berhenti didepan rumahnya, pengemudi mobil tersebut turun dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, pengemudi mobil 'Jeep Rubicon' itu seorang pria, terlihat jelas sepatunya 'Vantopel' dan celana panjang 'katun hitam', pria tersebut menghampiri Hinata dan sedikit berbincang-bincang dengannya, lalu Hinata masuk kedalam mobil tersebut diikuti pria tadi.

Mobil tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, rekaman selanjutnya hanya ada hujan deras yang mengguyur jalanan rumah.

"hahah.. haa~ " Naruto hanya tertawa hambar setelah melihat hasil rekaman di CCTV nya.

Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan rekaman tadi? Hinata hanya sedang pergi keluar. Yaa—pergi dengan seorang pria terlebih setelah ia meninggalkan surat cerai? Apanya yang aneh?

 **PRAANKK!**

Naruto dengan brutal memukul layar monitor yang ada didepannya hingga hancur berlubang, dan terdengar suara yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar saat benturan antara kulit dan perangkat elektronik tak terelakan.

 **Tess tes..**

Terlihat Darah mengalir dari kepalan tangannya akibat benturan dengan perangkat keras terlebih itu adalah kaca, benda tajam. Tess! Darahnya terus menetes ke lantai rumahnya, mengotori lantainya yang awalnya berwarna putih kini mulai berubah warna.

"hahaha~ BRENGSEEEK ! " murka Naruto dengan berteriak keras.

...

*Secret Divorce*

. ... .

* * *

Konoha City  
Wednesday, 07 September 2016 / 05.50 (Now)

...

(NARUTO p.o.v)

Aku mengernyit heran, Dia melihatku dengan mata yang menyala marah dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk, serta ekspresi wajah yang seakan-akan seperti ingin membunuhku.

"Kau"

"BREEENGSEK !"

Aku terkaget karena tiba-tiba, wanita yang berada didepanku ini meneriakiku.

 **Hikss Hiks..**

"BRENGSEEEK !"

Wanita ini tetap saja meneriaki ku dengan kata-kata 'Brengsek' di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kanapa ia meneriaki ku seperti itu? Tunggu—kami berdua berada pada sebuah kamar tidur, dengan sprei dan selimut yang terlihat berantakan, dan jadi benar darah yang aku lihat itu—darah tanda kesucian seorang gadis, darah perawan.  
Aku mulai takut dengan isi pikiranku sendiri, ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan bukan?

"Kau— memperkosaku !"

 **Hikss hikss**

Damn! Jadi benar, aku sudah memperkosanya. Brengsek! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan !.  
Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku bisa berakhir diranjang bersama dengan orang lain? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?

Satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat adalah istriku yang pergi dari rumah dengan seorang pria, dan juga surat cerai yang diajukan istriku, Hinata.  
Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menggugat cerai? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal?

"Laki-laki Brengsek. K-kau mengkhianati istrimu, Brengsek."

 **Hikss Hiks..**

"K-kau mengkhianati Hinata. Da-dan A-aku mengkhianati Hinata, a-aku mengkhianati sahabatku, Hikss~ ." ucap wanita berambut pirang disampingku ini masih dengan menangis sesenggukan.

"Shion, a-aku sungguh minta maaf. Sungguh akupun tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini."

Entah apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi aku berani jamin jika aku bukan pria brengsek seperti yang ia teriakan padaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh wanita manapun selain istriku sendiri.

Naruto berani jamin jika hanya istrinya—Hinata yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya. Naruto berani menjamin jika ia bukanlah seperti orang kaya kebanyakan, yang mampir ke klub malam hanya sekedar untuk mencari kepuasan sesaat, cih- bahkan ia merasa jijik jika melihat para wanita jalang yang menjajakan lekukan tubuhnya. Ia bisa buktikan jika dirinya bukan pria bejat seperti itu.

Tapi— percuma omongan jaminan semua itu! apa yang terjadi sekarang ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Aku bahkan merasa seperti lebih rendah dari orang brengsek manapun! Aku sampah! Aku memperkosa! Merebut kesucian seorang perempuan. Terlebih ia adalah gadis yang sangat baik, meski aku tak mengenalnya dekat, ia adalah sahabat istriku, Miko Shion.

"Kau pikir dengan ucapan maaf semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Brengsekk!" ucap Shion lantang.

Aku tahu—hanya dengan ucapan maaf tentu semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, kenyataanya aku sudah mengambil paksa kesuciaannya. Meski itu diluar akal sehatku.

"Kau benar-benar Brengsek. Kau mengkhianati istrimu, kau menyelingkuhi Hinata." Ucap shion dengan urat disekitar wajahnya, tanda jika ia sangat marah.

Hahaha~ entah kenapa aku malah tertawa sendu dengan ucapan Shion, mengkhianati istriku—katanya ?

Sebenarnya siapa yang berkhianat disini? Istriku atau Aku? Hinata atau aku?

Tapi—kenyataannya aku memang mengkhianati istriku. Aku mengkhianati Hinata. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Aku sudah mengkhianati istriku. Aku benar-benar bajingan Brengsek!

...

*Secret Divorce*

* * *

. ... .

Tokyo City, Nagajima Street  
Tuesday, 06 September 2016 / 08.30

 **...**

 **BRESS Bres KRIT Kritt !**

Terdengar Suara hujan yang membentur sebuah kaca mobil, dan suara _Wiper_ , yang menyeka kaca mobil dari rintik rintik hujan agar pandangan pengemudi mobil tidak terhalang dari jalan.

Terlihat dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ didalam mobil 'Jeep Rubicon' , sang pria yang sedang mengemudi mobil dengan pandangan fokus kearah jalan dan sang wanita yang sedang melamun memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan kaca pintu samping mobil.

"Hinata." Panggil seorang pria pada penumpang mobil, seorang wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya mengarah ke pengemudi mobil disebelahnya, seolah bertanya 'Apa' ?

...

* * *

-0000-

Secret Divorce

( Perceraian Terselubung )

Bersambung !

TBC !

THANKS FOR READING

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :

Puzzle ~ Reload

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hanya sekedar Hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur kepentingan menyimpang apapun atau untuk menyinggung siapapun.

Anda suka atau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, akan saya maklumi.

Indonesia bukan Negara Bebas tapi Negara Demokrasi, semua orang bebas berpendapat asal tidak menyalahi aturan dan norma.

saya bukan Author Pro, hanya seorang Reader yang mencoba mengkreasikan fantasinya saja (Author Gadungan).

jika ada kata-kata yang absurd, mohon dimaklumi.

jika ada tulisan yang njelimet— njelimet? Bahasa apa iku?— mohon dimaklumi saja. maklum pake jurus mengetik 2 jari.

. . .

o 0 o

A.S.H.M.A.P

(Akulah Sang Hokage MAsa dePan)

Pamit undur diri

See You

Wassalamualaikum.

o 0 o

Zleeep! Hiraishin no jutsu


End file.
